


Red Roses for My Funeral

by LavenderAndSnow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAndSnow/pseuds/LavenderAndSnow
Summary: Jack Sloane had a chat with Hollis Mann at the cemetery and she learned about Hollis’ taste for flowers. Tag to my own story (and a prequel of), “Today.” Implied established Slibbs.“Just letting those words leave her lips Jack felt the emotional toll his name had on her and the blush on her cheeks that was definitely noticeable. Seeing the slight recoil in Hollis’ eyes she wondered if the older woman had been under the same power years ago, if Gibbs had abused that power.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Hollis Mann, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Red Roses for My Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Each time I swear it is the last time I write about Hollis, and each time it turns out to be a lie…This connecting-the-dots piece solves the mystery of why Jack brought red roses for Hollis’ funeral in “Today,” and gives hints at some other clues I didn’t get to expand on.

She parked her car along the road and through the dense and tiny raindrops on her windshield, she saw Hollis walking towards her, dark green sweater calling attention to her eyes and the v shape neckline showing off her collar bone. When she got out, she noticed what the other woman was holding in her arms.

“Well, I admit I was a bit indecisive.” Hollis chuckled, tilted her head a bit, then looked at the bouquet she was holding.

Jack took a more detailed look—white and salmon stargazer lilies, bright yellow and pink carnations, sunflowers, and several white and red roses. A beautiful combination though not as neatly organized as she thought Hollis would prefer. She smiled, “Thanks for bringing these. They would appreciate it.” She took half the flowers from Hollis and they walked into the cemetery, searching for the names from those similar stones representing the long-lost people only they knew.

As they visit each person, one of them left some flowers and drifted into distant memories for a moment. Jack saw Hollis put down a few roses in front of one grave, hand almost shaking as she touched the stone gently. Realizing what she was letting on, she turned to Jack, smiling in an unnecessarily apologetic fashion, “He was a good friend. It felt like a lifetime ago.”

Jack reached out to hold her hand, eyes filled with care. “Well, I’ve had a few of those too.” Then she saw the roses, dark red, like fire in this misty rain. Jack suddenly thought of Nigel, the warmth and comfort they have shared with each other. She wondered if that was what this person to Hollis.

Her eyes went back to the older woman, who was now staring at the stone with her usual controlled, emotionless face. Lines have crawled up on the corners of her eyes, her neck, and Jack realized how the years have changed Hollis and how little she knew about her past.

\---------------------------------

She noticed Hollis approaching when she was sitting on the grass, feeling the chill of the rainwater soaking through her dress, facing the three closely placed graves in front of which she buried her necklace several years ago. She could still feel the whips on her back and the tingling sensation when sweat fell into her wound. She inhaled deeply through her mouth and turned to see Hollis who came up behind her.

Still sitting, Jack looked up and felt Hollis’ hand on her shoulder. “I know, Jack. I know.” Jack sensed slight reminiscence concealed under her words, “Did you….?” She wasn’t sure what she was asking.

“Yeah. Years ago, though.” She pulled Jack gently towards herself and Jack rested her head against her stomach willingly, sensing that Hollis might be avoiding something.

She felt Jack’s hand covering hers and holding in firmly on her shoulder. “On a different note, I’d love to get red roses.” Giving a subtle wink, she looked down and saw Jack raised an eyebrow, “Like, when you… _after_ you...?”

“I’d like it to be a celebration of life.” Not missing a beat, her tone was calm and well-prepared.

\-------------------------

When they walked out of the cemetery the rain was still drizzling, getting a bit heavy.

“Well, I guess I should go back,” Jack looked at her watch and the messages on her phone. “The hunt for that bastard is still on, we might have found a clue indicating that he’s near town.” She waved her phone a bit before putting it back to her purse.

“Promise that you’d be careful.” She heard the seriousness in Hollis’ tone, half-nonchalantly she rolled her eyes, “ugh you sound like Gibbs now.” Just letting those words leave her lips Jack felt the emotional toll his name had on her and the blush on her cheeks that was definitely noticeable. Seeing the slight recoil in Hollis’ eyes she wondered if the older woman been under the same power years ago, if Gibbs had abused that power.

“He won’t hesitate. It makes you a target too.” Jack just nodded, not sure what to say. “You know where to find me, if you need anything.” She didn’t realize the extent of this offer at that moment.

Hollis gave her a concerned look before turning around.

“Still up for coffee, tomorrow?” Jack called out as she watched Hollis walking away, her figure blurred slightly in the misty air.

She turned her shoulder just enough and Jack saw her eyes sparkling. “I’ll pick you up at ten. Tell Gibbs don’t envy me.” She laughed as she saw Hollis smirked before getting into her car.

Tomorrow, she will tell her that she’s been a good friend. Tomorrow the rain will stop. (end.)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all of you writing sweet holiday fics. I was hesitant about putting this up during such a joyful time, but, well, I guess variation can be good.   
> Leave a comment, what you like and dislike about this? Also chat with me privately on tumblr (LavenderAndSnow).


End file.
